finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bravely Second: End Layer
:"Bravely Second" redirects here. For other uses of "Bravely Second", see: Bravely Second (disambiguation). For the sequel, see Bravely Default II. Bravely Second: End Layer is a role-playing game in the ''Bravely'' series for the Nintendo 3DS and the continuation of Bravely Default. It is set two and a half years after the events of Bravely Default and features two new protagonists alongside two returning on a journey in Luxendarc. Gameplay Bravely Second retains most of the gameplay systems of its predecessor, such as the Brave and Default battle system and acquiring Sleep Points for the time-stopping Bravely Second ability. It also retains the ability to send Friend Summons. In place of Airy from the previous game is a new feature titled "Ask Agnès", which has Agnès assisting the party as their navigation guide on the touch screen of the menu. Some of the new additions to the gameplay is "Consecutive Chance" and "My Set". The former allows players to chain multiple battles with each one containing a greater increase in difficulty and rewards. The drawback, however, is that Brave Points will not be restored between fights, so inadequate planning and recklessness may lead to early deaths. The "My Set" function enables players to save their configurations for their jobs, equipment and abilities reducing the time one spends in the menu. Bravely Second also retains the side quest of rebuilding a village on the touch screen. The party will be tasked with rebuilding Magnolia's hometown on the Moon. A new minigame called Chompcraft is introduced, where the player creates toys in order to take a break from the main game. The in-game encyclopedia is Yew's Diary, the Yew's personal notebook that collects information on monsters, items, and abilities. The "Barter Sub-Scenario System", a revamped version of sidequests found in the first game, is introduced and centered around Edea. It focuses on having players make important decisions by solving disputes between asterisk holders, which rewards them with asterisks as well as further that character's quest chain and side of the story. Job system Like its predecessor, Bravely Second utilizes the job system, featuring several new job classes in addition to the current ones. Asterisks are still used as the catalyst for changing jobs. There are 30 jobs and over 300 abilities. Initially, only half of optional Asterisks can be obtained, but after Chapter 4, it's possible to get the rest. BS Magnolia Render.png|Freelancer BS Wizard.png|Wizard BS Chariot.png|Charioteer BS Edea Fencer.png|Fencer BS Magnolia Bishop.png|Bishop BS Astrologer.png|Astrologian BS Cat Master.png|Catmancer BS Red Mage.png|Red Mage BS Thief.png|Thief BS Swordmaster.png|Swordmaster BS Summoner.png|Summoner BS Tomahawk.png|Hawkeye BS Pâtissier.png|Patissier BS White Mage.png|White Mage BS Merchant.png|Merchant BS Black Mage.png|Black Mage BS Ranger.png|Ranger BS Edea Knight.png|Knight BS Magnolia Ninja.png|Ninja BS Exorcist.png|Exorcist BS Magnolia Monk.png|Monk BS Valkyrie.png|Valkyrie BS Pirate.png|Pirate BS Performer.png|Performer BS Time Mage.png|Time Mage BS Magnolia Dark Knight.png|Dark Knight BS Guardian.png|Guardian BS Magnolia Emperor.png|Kaiser BS Edea Templar.png|Templar BS Edea Kitsune.png|Yōkai Summons Bravely Second has summons that can be obtained after gaining the Summoner asterisk. All six summons return from the previous game, in addition to two new summons—Charybdis and Amaterasu. Setting The story takes place in Luxendarc, two and a half years after the end of the first game. Among the returning locations are Caldisla, Ancheim, Florem, Grandship, Hartschild, and Eternia. Brand new cities include Gathelatio, new headquarters of the Crystal Orthodoxy, the magical academy known as Al-Khampis, Yunohana, a town known for its hot springs, and Sagitta Village, a hidden village that's home to the Sagitta people. Characters *'Yew Geneolgia' - The main protagonist of the game. He is a 16-year-old boy from Gathelatio, styled the "Soaring Falcon", and the leader of the Three Cavaliers tasked with protecting Agnès Oblige. *'Magnolia Arch' - A "Ba'al Buster" from the Moon, she has a sociable and daredevil personality with a habit of saying words in French. She bears the weight of being the last of her kind after a Demon Lord unexpectedly appeared. *'Edea Lee' - A returning playable character from Bravely Default. After saving Luxendarc with Agnès and friends, Edea returned to Eternia, where she became the leader of the newly formed Ducal Guard. She joins the party in her own search for Agnès and judges the returning asterisk bearers. *'Tiz Arrior' - A returning playable character from Bravely Default. He had collapsed into a deep sleep after releasing the celestial being housed within him, and after an unknown period of time, he was found and rescued by Magnolia in a lab's white magic stasis chamber. Story ''Bravely Default'' Special Movie Bravely Second received a special movie teaser in Bravely Default, which is unlocked after completing the final chapter The End: Bravely Default. Alternatively, it can be unlocked earlier by inputting the Konami Code ( ) on the title screen.http://www.cheats.us/game/3ds/bravely-default/cheats Six months after the defeat of Ouroboros, Tiz Arrior releases the Celestial that he was told he had been carrying and collapses soon afterwards. Some time later, he awakens inside a White Magic restoration tank, where a guard comments that he has had cerebral dysrhythmia. A young woman suddenly appears and dispatches of the guards, scientists, and doctors in the room, as well as using the Bravely Second technique to help take down a powerful monster. She frees Tiz and introduces herself as Magnolia Arch, telling him that they are going to "some place nice." Prologue: All for One, One for All! Two and a half years after bringing peace to Luxendarc, Agnès Oblige becomes the newly inaugurated Pope of the Crystal Orthodoxy, and works to bring peace with the Duchy of Eternia. However, shortly before signing the peace treaty, Agnès is approached by Kaiser Oblivion and his fairy companion, Anne, Despite the efforts of Pope Agnès, her protector Yew Geneolgia, the Grand Marshal Braev Lee, and the dark knight Alternis Dim, the kaiser successfully defeats all of them and kidnaps Agnès. A week later, Yew recovers consciousness and goes to Gathelatio's sanctum to check out its condition. His fellow cavaliers, Janne Angard and Nikolai Nikolanikov, approach him, telling him the news of their forces being wiped out and how the Glanz Empire, led by Kaiser Oblivion, is attack the Eternian Central Command. Yew decides to head to the empire's fortress, the Skyhold, to rescue Agnès. Arriving in Pilgrim's Grove, the Three Cavaliers meet up with their fellow Crystalguard knights, including Othar Camlann. However, Janne betrays Yew, and Nikolai is seemingly killed in Gathelatio. Distraught over those two losses, Yew decides to head out to the Skyhold himself, being guided by Agnès- speaking through the pendant Yew has with him. Returning to Pilgrim's Grove, Yew is ambushed by Bella, a soldier of the Glanz Empire. However, Yew receives assistance from Edea Lee, a Warrior of Light, and the Knights-Captain of the Eternian Ducal Guard. After driving Bella off, Yew heads to Eternia to meet with someone Edea wants him to meet. In Eternia, Yew meets an old astrologer- who foresaw Yew's arrival in Eternia. The astrologer tells Yew and Edea to revive Tiz Arrior, another Warrior of Light, and sole survivor of the Great Chasm. Being given the Soulstone, the item vital to reviving Tiz, Yew and Edea head to Gravemark Village after the short route to Eternian Central Command becomes blocked by Imperial soldiers. As Yew and Edea crash for the night, Yew's awakened by a spaceship crash-landing nearby. Yew enters the spaceship and meets a mysterious girl who calls herself Magnolia Arch, after the flower used to wake her up. After being introduced to Edea and Agnès, Magnolia joins the group on their quest. Journeying through the Frozen Hollows en route to Eternian Central Command, the three party members are ambushed by Bella and her servant, Cú Chulainn. However, the two are defeated in battle, allowing the party to enter Eternian Central Command. The party heads to the White Magic Circulation Hub, where Tiz was in a deep slumber for two and a half years. After Yew inserts the Soulstone into the machine, Magnolia rescues Tiz, who rouses from his slumber. After a heartfelt reunion, Tiz joins the party. Arriving at the Council Chamber, the party prepare to infiltrate the Skyhold, only to meet resistance by Janne, as well as Nikolai, revealed to have faked his death and is aligned with the empire. Even after the two are bested in battle, Yew refuses to kill them, prompting the duo to escape on the fleeing Skyhold. Chapter 1: When Duty Calls, Who Will Answer With the Skyhold eluding their grasp, the party learn from Agnès that the Skyhold is heading toward the Harena Region. Returning to Gathelatio, the party are offered a boat to Harena by Edea's master, the former leader of the Black Blades—Nobutsuna Kamiizumi. On their way to Harena, the party meet a girl who attacks Kamiizumi with his pet cat, Tsubaki, after feeding him a treat. After Kamiizumi makes Tsubaki return to his senses, the party heads to Al-Khampis—the school where Yew and Janne studied—to treat his injuries. In Al-Khampis, the party meets Rifa, a three-star student who is studying the monsters called Ba'als after one crash-landed one year ago. The party decides to investigate the Ba'al Crater to face the Ba'al. After defeating the Ba'al, Rifa decides to study more of the species. Contacting Agnès again, the party discovers that the Skyhold is approaching Ancheim. However, the city's blocked off by a mysterious sandstorm. Asking five-star student Pudgius Bismol for info, they discover that they can ask Professor Norzen Horoskoff on how to rid the sandstorm. Sneaking into the professor's office at night, it's revealed that Norzen is actually the old astrologer from Eternia. However, it's revealed that Norzen himself created the sandstorm, wanting to take down the Skyhold himself—regardless of the consequences. The party convince him through battle to remove the sandstorm. Norzen agrees to, with on favor for the party—to find the Compass of Space and Time hidden in the Harena Sea Caves. Unfortunately, the girl who attacked Kamiizumi earlier—imperial assassin Minette Napkatti—reveals to have heard everything and assassinates Norzen. With his dying breath, Norzen asks the party to get the compass before the empire does. Going through the Harena Sea Caves, the party manages to find the Compass of Space and Time, only for it to be taken from them by Minette. After defeating her and the kaiser's pet lion, Bismarck, Janne appears and takes the compass from the dying Minette. The party chases Janne through the Grand Mill Works of Ancheim, and Janne reveals why he works for the empire—vengeance against the Geneolgia family for killing his family—revealing his real name to be Janne Balestra. Janne manages to escape by stalling the party with Amphisbaena. As the party try to catch the Skyhold, Yew is shot in the arm, preventing them from reaching it again. Chapter 2: What's Past is Prologue Again contacting Agnès, the party discover that the Skyhold is currently heading to the Eisenberg Region. With the party believing to be at a stalemate due to their boat only good for traveling through shallow waters, a mysterious voice tells Yew of another route to travel on the boat, allowing the party to reach Eisenberg. Docking their boat at the House by the Sea, the party meets a woman named Yōko—princess of Yunohana—who's on a quest to find her brother. The party agrees to escort her back to Yunohana, only to be met by resistance by Aimee Matchlock—the sniper responsible for injuring Yew in Ancheim. Aimee manages to outsmart them by injuring Tiz and Edea's old friend, Commander Goodman. The party takes the commander to Hartschild to treat his wounds, and learn about Hartsfest—a festival currently taking place in Hartschild. The party decides to enjoy Hartsfest for a while, with Yew and Magnolia slowly forming a bond between each other. Waking up the next day, the party discover that the town is strangely and completely desolate—save for a mysterious man that Yōko recognizes as her brother, Danzaburō. Danzaburō agrees to help the party face Aimee, and stalls for time as the party goes through the Old Aqueduct to get the jump on Aimee. However, Aimee manages to injure Yōko before being defeated. With Aimee gone, the party heads to Yunohana to treat Yōko's wounds. After relaxing in the bathhouse, Yew decides to go outside. There, Yōko approaches him, and questions him about the Sword of the Brave—a legendary blade that, according to Yew, is cursed. The next morning, Danzaburō tells the party that Yōko is missing, probably headed for Geyser Grotto—the place where she believes the Sword of the Brave rests. The party head to the grotto to find her. The party finds Yōko in Geyser Grotto, wishing on the Sword of the Brave for Danzaburō to be accepted by his and Yōko's father. Despite Yew's protests, Yōko successfully wishes on the conscious sword—but said sword takes something dear from Yōko in return—the sword arm of Danzaburō. Seeing this, Yew recalls the time when his half-brother got his sword arm chopped off by the sword. However, it's revealed that both the sword and Danzaburō were illusions created by Yōko—a demon who tries to kill Edea. Luckily, Alternis Dim rescues the party, and Yōko, satisfied, tells the party to head to the Temple of Fire so they could see what the kaiser's planning. Yōko then leaves, while Alternis continues to search for her. Arriving at the Temple of Fire, the party discover the kaiser's plan—to let the four Crystals run wild, destroying Luxendarc and piercing the boundary between worlds. The party then decides to head to the Temple of Water in Florem. However, their boat can't sail through the rough waters surrounding the region, so they return to Yunohana for more info. When the party return to Yunohana, they seek an audience with the lord of Yunohana—Kusatsu Arima IV. The lord offers them sweets given to him by the confectioner the party met during Hartsfest—Angelo Panettone, who is working for the empire. However, after his defeat, he prepares to take his own life, only to be convinced otherwise with a letter from Aimee, who was in love with him. That night, as Yew and Magnolia are in the hot springs, they ponder on how they could restore the humans in Hartschild back to their normal state. However, the hot springs are revealed to be a ship—and is given to the party by Arima in gratitude for saving Yunohana. Taking the new Rubadub ship to Hartschild, the party restores everyone their to their normal state. With Hartschild saved, the party heads to the Florem Region to chase after the Skyhold once again. However, a mysterious beam of light hits it, shocking the party. Chapter 3: Up, Up and Away The party learns from Vice President Appleberry, Magnolia's partner and superior, that the beam of light that hit the Skyhold was an SP beam. Eager to find more info, the party heads to Florem. As they search the city for clues, it comes under attack by imperial soldiers—led by Geist the Bloody. As Geist prepares to kill Edea, Alternis saves her at the last minute, saving Florem and making Geist retreat. After Alternis saves Florem, a man overhears Magnolia talking in her own language and recognizes it as the language of his people. He introduces himself as Lotus, an engineer of the Sagitta. He brings the party to his home, Sagitta Village, where they meet Chief Sirius who tells them about the Sagitta and how they got there. Lotus then reveals that the blast of SP came from the SP cannon in the village. Chapter 4: He Who Would Change the World Chapter 5: This Is Our Coup de Gravy! Returning to the point where Kaiser Oblivion kidnapped Pope Agnès, Yew uses Bravely Second, calling Magnolia, Edea and Tiz from the future to aid him, much to the surprise of the kaiser. With the party's intervention, the kaiser is defeated. His mask breaks, revealing his identity as Denys Genelogia, Yew's elder brother. Denys is then arrested. After Agnès regains consciousness, she shares a heartfelt reunion with the party. Yew and the party explain their entire journey from the previous loop to Agnès, Braev and Alternis. Although having vague memories of the previous loop, Agnès signs the peace treaty. However, after the ceremony ends, the kaiser's forces break him out of prison. Chapter 6: Bravely Second Music supercell's ryo was in charge of the game's soundtrack. Many tracks from Bravely Default also return, including tracks exclusive to the English release and For the Sequel versions.http://www.siliconera.com/2014/07/29/supercells-ryo-charge-music-bravely-second/ Development Production credits Staff Voice cast Release The Collector's Pack of the game can be acquired through several locations and comes with exclusive bonuses from each retailer: *Square Enix eShop - includes Trinity Sword with the "Divine Night" ability. *Amazon Japan - includes Demon Strike with the "Shell Divide" ability. *Game Tsutaya and Tsutaya Online Shopping - includes the Holy Lance Garuda with the "Haste" ability. *Geo - includes the Dragon Breath with the "Physical Up" ability. The pack includes a copy of the game, a specially made mini-figure of Pope Agnès Oblige, an art album, the art and novel of Bravely Default 200 Years Later: Shrine Maiden of the Wind, Edea Oblige, a CD containing a mini-soundtrack, a U Notebook, a rubber strap of Magnolia Arch and a serial code that can be redeemed for a costume in-game. It is sold for ¥15,984. The standard edition of the game is available for ¥6,458.http://gematsu.com/2014/12/bravely-second-dated-april-23-japan BS Pre-Order Bonuses.png|Weapon bonuses from pre-ordering at a select retailer. Gallery BS_Agnès_Oblige.png|Artwork of Agnès Oblige. BS_Edea Lee.png|Artwork of Edea Lee. Three Musketeers BS Artwork.jpg|Artwork of the Three Cavaliers (from left to right: Janne, Yew, and Nikolai). BS Emperor Oblivion Anne.png|Artwork of Kaiser Oblivion and Anne. BS Demo Artwork.png|Artwork available at the end of the demo. BS Tiz Arrior.png|Artwork of Tiz with the game's full name. BS Crystal Diadem.png|SP Hourglass in the FMV opening. BS Magnolia Arch Screenshot.png|Magnolia Arch from the Special Movie. BS Magnolia Arch Screenshot2.png|Magnolia Arch fighting an enemy from the Special Movie. Scr PalbotSentMove.png|Example of a friend summon. Allusions The game has many pop culture references. Etymology Both parts of the title "Bravely Second" and "End Layer" are references within the game. During Chapter 4, Magnolia uses the term "bravely second" as a means of lifting Yew's spirit telling him it's a direct translation of a Moonlish term and means "courage to start again". During Chapter 5, Yew uses the term "end layer" as a reference to the destruction of their world which happened in the previous chapter. Similarly to Bravely Default, there is a hidden meaning behind the game's subtitle: during the final battle the game's full name appears and on the left of the words "End" and "Layer" are added letters S and P, respectively, forming "Send Player". The letters S and P are taken from the abbreviation of the resource used by the hourglass: Sleep Points. External links *Official Japanese Site *Official English Site *Opening movie References de:Bravely Second Category:Bravely Second: End Layer Category:Games in the Bravely series